dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Zamasu (Future)
']]"}}}} |universe = Tenth Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = |race = Shinling |birthday = |death = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Genderless |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = Zero Mortals Executioners |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Kaiōshin |previous occupation = Kaiō |partner = Zamasu |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = Gowasu |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Zamasu's House |counterpart = Zamasu Zamasu |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS056 |movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= Dragon Ball Discross |family = |techniques = *Afterimage Fist *Air Dance Technique *Black Power Ball *''Combination Luster Ball'' *Continuous Ki Manipulation Wave *God Split Cut *Ki Manipulation Wave *''Luster Ball'' *Restoration Power |tools = * Potara }} is a Shinling that trained as a Kaiōshin apprentice under Gowasu. He is the future counterpart of Zamasu. Background Much like his two other counterparts, under Gowasu's training, Zamasu had likewise developed disgusted to mortals. He met with his alternate self, Gokū Black, when the latter came to the future and killed his master. Knowing Zamasu also wanted to do this, Black anointed him a Kaiōshin, and asked for his assistance with the Zero Mortals Plan. Zamasu accepted the partnership, and the two teamed up in the name of their justice. The two later collected the Super Dragon Balls to wish the future Zamasu immortal and used the Time Ring to jump forward one year in the future and had the balls destroyed themselves so that they could never be restored. Prior to arriving on Earth, the two had killed countless mortals as well as gods, and made Earth, and the Earthlings, their latest target.Dragon Ball Super episode 61 Personality Appearance Equipment * : A mystical earring belonging to the Kaiōshin. Zamasu wears a single earring. When worn on the same ear by two individuals, the Potara enables fusion. Furthermore, wearing the Potara brands one a Kaiōshin, and Zamasu was given one by Gokū Black for this reason. Abilities Like his present counterpart, Zamasu is a fighting prodigy. Between the time gap of the present and the future, his battle power and fighting abilities increased significantly. He could fight on par with Super Saiyan Trunks and Super Saiyan Blue Son Gokū in a certain time. He eventually hold both of them in place long enough for Black to attack them, albeilt the two being exhausted after a quite long battle. Immortality According to Zamasu, at some point in the future, he used the Super Dragon Balls to wish for a immortal body,Dragon Ball Super episode 59 which allows him to be unaffected by ki attacks, as he remained unharmed after taking the full brunt of Trunks' Final Flash and Black's Kamehameha. Thanks to his immortality, after being stabbed by Trunks' sword, Zamasu also gains the ability heal any wound within seconds. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc Right before Black could finish off Gokū, a strange voice from above told him to stop—Zamasu descended from the sky, warning Black he's the one who would kill Son Gokū, which Black promised to, much to everyone's shock.Dragon Ball Super episode 56 Gokū asked Zamasu if he was Black's comrade, which Zamasu simply referred the two to as a pair of kindred spirits. Showing his desire about a ideal world without mortals around, Zamasu insisted Gokū was his prey and started attacking. Initial fighting on par with Gokū, Zamasu showed no hestitation in tag-teaming with Black to overwhelm the Saiyans, which he called the biggest failures race in the world. Right before they could accomplish, Trunks, however, suddenly appeared to block Black's deadly move.Dragon Ball Super episode 57 Zamasu began fighting the half-Saiyan, who managed to stab him with his sword, but the wound quickly healed, much to the Saiyan's shock. Trunks then managed to blast him by the Final Flash, but it showed no effect. Zamasu revealed he possessed the immortal body and thanked the Saiyans for using their strength to help him even further show off his immortality. Zamasu grabbed Gokū and Trunks, holding them in place while Black fired a Kamehameha at them. All three were hit, but Zamasu remained unharmed when the bad injured Gokū and Trunks collapsed to the ground. Zamasu and Black then charged up a joint attack to finish the two off, but at the last moment their attack was disrupted by a intercepting blast of Vegeta, who fell unconscious one more. With Gokū and Vegeta now vanished, Zamasu decided to dispatch the Saiyan prince first. However, Mai's soldiers released a tear gas grenade, blinding Black and Zamasu and taking Vegeta away. Zamasu and Black attempted to locate where they were by ther managed to escape as the Time Machine had successfully left for the past, leaving Black angry while Zamasu showed unconcerned though—he'll personally destroy them in his utopia. Dragon Ball Super (manga) Future Trunks Arc In Other Timelines Main Timeline In Other Media Video Games Zamasu is playable in the following video games: Quotes *(about his partnership with Gokū Black) "We are not allies. I suppose you could call us kindred spirits." References Category:Kaiō Category:Kaiōshin Category:Future Counterparts Category:Inhabitants of the Tenth Universe Category:North Kaiō Category:Deities Category:People of the Cosmos Category:Villains